


Lost In Another Universe

by B1939



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1939/pseuds/B1939
Summary: When Batman was struck by Omega Beam, he wasn't transported to the past, but rather, another universe. Unfortunately for him, because of the transportation, he lost most of his memories for a brief period... Oh, and he was naked, without any supply... Lucky for him, or not lucky... He landed right on a drunken Tony Stark's bed...(I haven't decided whether to write any pairing or not, but Bruce and Tony are definitely going to be very close. On DC's side, I am not going to write Battle of the Cowl because I don't like seeing Batfamily actually fighting... So they'll just be working together. Bruce was transported after the first Avengers movie and before Ironman 3)(I only wrote a little intro... But AO3 doesn't have permanent draft until post date, so... yeah... If I don't post, it's going to expire, and I don't like saving it into Word... So... Yeah... Not sure when I'll actually start writing this.)





	

Honestly, Tony didn't remember anything from last night...

All he could really remember was being very very very drunk... 

And now, his head hurt like hell...

A small groan escaped his mouth, he didn't want to wake up. He didn't even want to open his eyes!

Then... He felt someone was on top of his right arms, and close to his chest... And was trying to get closer...

Wait...

Back up a bit...

Did he sleep with someone when he's drunk? Did he wonder around and picked up some homeless guy?

Yes... It was definitely a guy who was sleeping beside him.

Now, his already-aching-head-because-of-hangover became ever more painful. Seriously? Why on Earth would he pick up a dude? Even though he slept with them before, but he still prefer the sweet texture of bosoms, instead of abbs...

But... wait again... He swore to God that he went to bed alone yesterday! 

He finally decided to open his eyes. A beautiful scenery was right in front of his eyes. Even Steve Roger couldn't top this beauty! Black hair, firm chin, body shape of Apollo! Oh... And scars everywhere...

What happened to him?

Good news was, he didn't see or feel any sign of sex, but right now, he actually didn't mind if they did.

Who could refuse this piece of work! 

Although, he probably shouldn't think like that now, he had Pepper now.

"Tony, I want you to know... Did you sleep with a guy?!"

_Speak of the devil..._

"It's not what it looks like!" Tony's instinct took over his mouth.

"For God's sake. You know, I thought I can be done with a stranger on your bed days! And it's not even your typical trashy blondie type? I thought I could come over and have a talk about our break. I thought we have some problems to work out and I'm willing to try, but it looks like it's a whole new level of problems to sort out..." Pepper's face turned red with anger. It wasn't because of Tony slept with a guy, it's because Tony SLEPT with someone just two days after they were on a break! She thought Tony was genuine when he said he'd have a relationship with her. She thought Tony had changed! She thought Tony only wanted some time off because of what happened in New York. NOT because of sudden change in sexuality!

Finally, she was cut off by the waking body.

His pure blue eyes had this innocence in him that rendered Pepper mute.

"Who are you?"

The guy spoke with a harshness in his tone, like he hadn't spoken in a while. But, he was taken aback by his own sound, "why do I sound like this?"

Pepper's face grew redder, but she didn't have the heart to tell this innocent looking man that he might be screaming all night, and that caused his hoarse sound.

Tony, on the other hand, was increasingly certain that he didn't sleep with this random guy. His clothes and pants were still on him! It's just this man's naked... But then again... Why?

"Am I being kidnapped? I'm sure my mom and dad would work a deal with you." The guy's scared but trying-to-be-strong response shocked Pepper and Tony a little.

They finally realized that something didn't add up.

"Jarvis? Can you pull up yesterday's feed?" Tony commanded, a screen pop up right in front of him, it was yesterday's feed alright. He was drunk as dead, and used his last remaining strength, and laid himself onto bed. There was nothing happening for a few minutes, and then, out of nowhere, this guy appeared with some kind of red light. He was obviously in distress. Painful growling as if an injured animal.

Then, he calmed down, or fainted would be more exact. 

The rest of the video feed continued to show how the man slowly got closer to Tony, curled himself up to fit into Tony's hug. He was also adamant on grabbing Tony's clothes, as if holding the last straw before drowning in some sort of pain. 

Tony and Pepper finally looked at each other, eye to eye. Pepper's anger repressed, and Tony was stunned in amazement, his head a little clearer. 

He looked at the foreign body on his bed, "Who are you?"

The man was quite confused, "If you don't know me, why did you kidnap me?"

Tony rubbed his forehead to get some pain relieve, "I didn't kidnap you, buddy. Didn't you see the video? YOU came out of nowhere! Technically, you're trespassing!"

The man was shocked indeed! He looked down and saw his hands, he finally realized that he was the man on the camera. His watery eyes filled with fear, "But... But... I'm not even eight yet? How did I... I... I want my mom and dad!"

The almost crying face would make most stone-hearted asshole soften. Namely, Tony Stark.

"Don't... don't cry, kid... What's your name? I'm sure we can try to find your parents for you..." Tony had a hard time adjusting, he really didn’t feel comfortable calling someone a few years younger than him, kid… 

While they were conversing, Jarvis already took the liberty of scanning the guy for basic information, and updating them on the holographic screen which was showing the video. The guy looked like early to mid-thirties, but upon examination, Jarvis determined that he was in fact in his early forties, with a bunch of fractures all over, just like his scars. 

Seriously… What the hell?!

Memory loss?

Just pretending?

Arg… _this is not a good time…_

“I’m… I’m Bruce, Bruce Wayne.”


End file.
